The present invention relates to a stand used for securely placing a solar ray collecting device on a veranda or the like.
In recent years, a large number of persons suffer from incurable diseases such as gout, neuralgia, bedsores and rheumatism; or pain from such injuries as bone fractures or other ill-defined diseases. Furthermore, no one is free from the aging of their skin which progresses gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed focusing the sun's rays or artificial light rays by using lenses or the like and guiding them into a fiber optic cable and then transmitting them to any place where the light is desired as for illumination or for other purposes such as cultivating indoor plants, chlorella, fish or the like. In the process of doing research, it has been found that the visible light not containing ultraviolet and infrared rays is effective not only for promoting health and preventing skin from the appearance of but also for aiding in healing gout, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burns, skin diseases, injuries bone fractures and so on as well as for relieving the pain from such diseases. And further, on the basis of the above-mentioned inventor's discovery, the applicant has previously proposed a light radiation device for irradiating with visible light not containing harmful ultraviolet and infrared rays, with the aim of using it for healing various kinds of diseases, giving beauty treatments and for promoting health. The aforementioned light radiating device is intended for indoor use, but can also be placed outdoors. Most of the solar ray collecting devices currently used for houses and residential buildings have been placed on the roof so as to effectively collect the sunlight. However, in many cities such as Tokyo there has been much new building of individual and multiple family residential dwellings in order to utilize the limited amount of land. Therefore it has become more difficult to place solar ray collecting devices on roof tops.